


Say Please

by xRabbitx



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: Khadgar wakes up in the middle of a night with a problem, and Anduin helps him solve it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Liontrust Secret Santa as a gift to Theraphi <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so please don't sue me, Blizzard!

*

 

Khadgar feels strange when he wakes up in the middle of the night, and it takes him a while to figure out what it is. He's not hungry, thirsty, and he hasn't had a bad dream as far as he can remember. For a moment he thinks that maybe he has to pee really badly, but then Anduin grunts and moves a bit next to him, and Khadgar realizes that the funny, urgent sensation somewhere behind his bellybutton has nothing to do with his bladder.

            It's ridiculous, he thinks to himself, as he fists his hands by his sides and stares up at the lime-washed ceiling above; he's a (almost) grown man, he's an academic, and he should be better than this. It's not that Anduin is less intelligent than him, but he's just a different type of man; the type of man who follows his instincts without too much thought, and Khadgar feels like he should be above that. Why else would he have spent all these years reading all those heavy books and practicing so hard at controlling himself and his body? Sometimes it felt a little bit like Anduin thought that magic was just something Khadgar did without thinking about it, and Khadgar had tried to explain to him just how much discipline it actually demanded to be able to do even the tiniest bit of magic. But Anduin was more interested in the pretty colors and big explosions than anything else. It's really annoying sometimes, but Khadgar also really like that aspect of Anduin, too. He's spent enough time around dried up, old men who only cared about books and nothing else.

            Anduin grunts next to Khadgar again; he's such a restless sleeper, and it took Khadgar forever to fall and stay asleep the first many months they spent in the same bed. That was probably about nerves too, though, because Khadgar had never spent the night in someone's bed before, and for the first few times, he was rigid as a board out of nervousness that he might do something that would piss off or annoy Anduin enough to throw Khadgar out. It never happened, though, and Khadgar has spent every night since then in Anduin's bed.

            And now he's here, trying to quell his urges with nothing but sheer willpower. It's not happening, though; Anduin is massive and warm next to him, and Khadgar can smell Anduin's hair and skin even through the semi darkness. He knows exactly what those large, rough hands feel like on his body, and damn it, this is really not helping! Khadgar rolls over on his side, facing away from Anduin, and curls up. It's getting worse now, and Khadgar reaches down between his legs to squeeze around himself even though he already knows it's a bad idea. One part of him wants to turn around and tap Anduin's shoulder and direct his attention to the fact that Khadgar is massively horny, and the other part—the dominant part—is way too embarrassed to do that. So he finds a middle ground: instead of waking up Anduin, who's always grumpy aright after he wakes up anyway, Khadgar decides to take care of things himself. It's not like he hasn't done that before—he's done it a lot in fact—but it feels a bit forbidden and dirty to lie here, back turned to his—well, to his Anduin, and jerk himself off.

            Khadgar thinks it's going to be quick—it's usually quick when he's this hard—but he's wrong; nothing happens. No matter how he does it, fast or slow, Khadgar's body just flat out refuses to climax. First, he tries to do it the way he normally does it with nothing but his hand. When that fails, Khadgar licks over his palm and tries that instead. It feels amazing as his dick slides through his spit-slicked fingers, but it's not enough. Khadgar teeters right there on the edge, but nothing he does makes him tip over. He shuffles over and tries lying on his back, but it's not helping, he tries spreading his legs, squeezing them together, using his other hand, he tosses and turns, and in his frustration, he totally forgets to be quiet and still. His body feels electric now, buzzing and humming with frustrated desire, and Khadgar feels like he's about to cry when…

            "Mm'what're you doing?" a groggy, gravelly voice sounds behind Khadgar. Khadgar can feel Anduin move and roll over, and a moment later, the large form of Anduin shifts up close behind him. Warm hands slide over Khadgar's hip and a hot breath hits the back of his ear as Anduin mumbles, "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing," Khadgar breathes, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. "It's nothing."

            "Don't feel like nothing," Anduin hums as he splays his fingers over Khadgar's chest, then slides his hand down between Khadgar's legs, making him groan.

            "Wow," Anduin says, instantly sounding a lot more awake when he feels Khadgar's impossibly hard dick. "What happened here?"

            "I just—woke up like this," Khadgar admits, feeling like he might die of embarrassment.

            "And you were trying to take care of it all by yourself?" Anduin asks, then tuts, and although Khadgar can't see Anduin's face, he can tell Anduin's smirking. "How selfish of you."

            "Shut up," Khadgar breathes, but his dick gives a hard jerk in Anduin's hand, because Khadgar knows what comes next when Anduin sounds like this.

            "No," Anduin whispers and gives Khadgar's cock a squeeze that hard enough to be just on the right side of painful. Khadgar lets out a helpless moan, shuddering from head to toe. His cock is leaking already, and it's making Anduin's fingers feel even better.

            "Look at this," Anduin purrs, grabbing Khadgar's shoulder with his free hand to roll him over. He releases Khadgar's cock and holds up his slick fingers. "Look what you did. You made my fingers all wet."

            "Sorry," Khadgar breathes, licking his lips as he gazes up at Anduin. Anduin smirks and brings his fingers up to Khadgar's lips.

            "Clean them," he hums. "You made the mess, so clean it up."

            "Yes," Khadgar whispers, opening his mouth so Anduin can slide his fingers inside. This isn't the first time Anduin has made him do this; the first time Khadgar had found it strange, but he had ended up enjoying it, and it had made him realize just how much he likes it when Anduin takes the dominant position with him in bed. Khadgar would normally never accept being bossed around anywhere, but in bed is the exception to that rule. Khadgar lets out a soft moan around Anduin's fingers, sucking them as best he can. Anduin is watching him closely with a dark gaze that Khadgar knows very well by now. The thought of what's going to happen makes his dick jump slightly on his belly.

            "That's better," Anduin hums and rubs his thumb over Khadgar's bottom lip before pulling his hand away. "Get on your knees."

            "Yes," Khadgar replies and does as he's told. He gets up and places himself on his hands and knees. While he does so, Anduin gets up as well, moving down on the bed to position himself behind Khadgar. He purrs and runs a warm hand down Khadgar's spine to his ass, which he gives a firm squeeze.

            "You like this, don't you?" Anduin whispers, moving his hand lower to rub his thumb over Khadgar's taint.

            "Yes," Khadgar gasps, arching his back a little. He moans when Anduin rubs a bit harder, trying to stimulate Khadgar's prostate from the outside. It's working, and Khadgar's cock jerks between his thighs. Anduin hums and uses both hands to spread Khadgar's cheeks, then leans in to drag his tongue all the way up from Khadgar's balls to the bottom of his spine. Khadgar whimpers softly, arching again.

            "Say thank you."

            "T-thank you."

            "Good boy. Now ask me to do it again."

            "Do it again."

Anduin lands a sharp smack on Khadgar's ass, and the sting makes Khadgar gasp and his dick twitch again.

            "You forgot something."

            "Pl-please. Do it again."

            "That's better."

Anduin leans in and rubs his tongue over Khadgar's hole, circling the muscle a few times before dipping inside. Khadgar's elbows and knees instantly turn weak, and he struggles to keep himself up while resisting the urge to push back against Anduin's face. He knows better than to try and do something that Anduin hasn't directly allowed him to do, so he just hangs his head down between his arms and enjoys Anduin's warm tongue. Anduin keeps at it and at it, and he doesn't stop until Khadgar has been reduced to a trembling and whimpering mess. Every single fiber of Khadgar's being is vibrating with want, and he has to curl his fingers into the sheet to keep himself from reaching down and jerk himself off. It becomes increasingly difficult when Anduin adds some fingers to the mix as well.

            "Ask me to fuck you," Anduin whispers against the sensitive skin, rubbing his bearded cheek over Khadgar's buttock.

            "Ple—please, Anduin," Khadgar all but whines. "Please, fuck me."

            Anduin straighten up behind Khadgar, and a moment later, Khadgar feels the warm head of Anduin's thick cock press against him. He knows exactly what this is going to feel like, because they have done it so many times before, but Khadgar is still a little surprised each time at just how good Anduin's dick feels inside him. This time isn't any different, and Khadgar lets out a long, shuddering moan as Anduin's cock slowly sinks into him.

            "I wish you could feel how good you feel," Anduin whispers, hands stroking over Khadgar's hips. He curls his fingers around them and pulls, so he can push even deeper.

            "Anduin," Khadgar breathes out, clenching around the pulsing shaft inside him. Anduin just keeps going, fucking Khadgar with even, deep thrusts. He runs his fingers over Khadgar's back, dragging his nails over the smooth skin, and Khadgar knows his back is going to be striped by the time they're done.

            "More," Khadgar groans, leaning down to rest his cheek on the sheet and arching his back so Anduin can thrust even deeper. "Harder. Please."

            Anduin obliges him, and it doesn't take very long before the room is filled by the sound of Anduin's hips slamming against Khadgar's ass.

            "Get up here," Anduin breathes out. "I'm—fuck, I'm want to kiss you when I come."

            Khadgar does what he's told, weakly pushing himself up so he can lean back against Anduin's chest. Anduin grabs Khadgar's chin to one hand to turn his head so they can kiss. It's not a rough kiss; it's deep and intense, and it's so sweet that it makes Khadgar's toes curl. With his other hand, Anduin reaches down to stroke Khadgar's aching cock.

            "I love you," Anduin whispers against Khadgar's mouth. "You know that, don't you?"

            "Y-yes," Khadgar whimpers, trying to push back against Anduin while at the same time fuck into his fist. "I love you."

            When they come, they come with just a few seconds between them. Khadgar whines and clenches around Anduin's cock while his own swells in Anduin's hand, spurting out a hot gush of come. They both tumble down into the sheets, and Anduin curls himself around Khadgar, nuzzling his nose through Khadgar's dark hair.

            "Do you feel better now?" he whispers.

            "Much better," Khadgar replies with a soft grin.

 

*


End file.
